


Good Morning

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Dragon Age One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rude Awakening, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Leliana wakes her lover up...
Relationships: Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Open Lion's Dragon Age One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192757
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning

Leliana awoke with a soft moan, snuggling into the warm body of her lover and pulling the bedroll up to her neck, protecting herself from the cool, morning air. Moaning again, her head found Elissa’s chest as hot breath could be felt in her hair, a soft and relaxed rhythm and she let it consume her, relaxing in the warm embrace.

“Mmm, Leli,” the voice was soft, barely above a whisper, “there, oh Maker, right there,” Leliana allowed herself a smile, her love was dreaming, “oh fuck I’m so close, I need you, Leliana please,” Elissa’s breath hitched and she felt wetness spread against her thigh, the warm body below her shuddering as eyes flashed open.

“Morning sweetness,” Leliana smiled, kissing her lover’s mouth,

“Morning you,” Elissa mumbled back her arms wrapping around her, 

“Pleasant dreams?” she smirked, watching embarrassment worm its way across the Warden’s face,

“A-always,” she stammered, “maker I love you,” they kissed again, deeper and more passionate, hands wandering across heated skin, “I need you Leli,” the words were soft and struck the bard to her core, 

“Of course, sweetness,” she slid into the hot bed roll, the overwhelming smell of her lover taking control of her mind as her mouth finally found the soaked sex.

She licked and sucked, making Elissa moan as she tasted, her love was so tender this morning, a side effect from her intense dream. Her hands trailed up the defined muscles, finding the soft skin of Elissa’s breasts and squeezing as her tongue licked lavish stripes up her Warden’s cunt. 

She had no doubts the moans her lover was making would awake the rest of the camp. Smirking she continued, Elissa’s hands on her own, helping her stimulate her breasts as her tongue collected arousal and sucked it down her throat, more and more of it every time she licked until with an ear splitting scream, her mouth was flooded and her face was soaked.

She let the moment consume her, staying under the covers as Elissa’s chest heaved. Sure enough moments later the covers were yanked back and she was pulled up by her hair, face to face with furious yellow orbs, “Good morning Morrigan,” she smiled cheekily, “sleep well?”

“Did something happen to the cockerel?” Alistair smirked, “I don’t think I’ve heard it make that sound before,

“Oh maker,” Elissa groaned, red faced, “I’m never going to hear the end of this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
